iChat 2 A Fruits Basket Instant Message
by Freezing Ember
Summary: YAY! My THIRD fic! This is the sequel to iChat, so, don't read this one if you haven't read the first one!


iChat

Just a note- everybody here knows about the zodiac curse.

Key:

antimorningperson- Yuki

madcat- Kyo

silentiger- Kisa

pervysage- Shigure

becky48- Becky (Friend)

crazycomputerpsycho (CCP)- Shelby (Me)

ryukfan101- Megan (Friend)

LaughingKween- Adrianne (Friend)

CCP has entered

ryukfan101 has entered

antimorningperson has entered

becky48 has entered

silentiger has entered

madcat has entered

pervysage has entered

LaughingKween has entered

CCP- Listen, Shigure! GET OUT OF MY CHAT ROOM. YOU ARE GONNA INFECT IT. OUT.

pervysage- fine sobs I will leave

pervysage has left

antimorningperson- Nicely said

LaughingKween- That is just like you, shelby

madcat- WTF?!?! Why is that damn rat in here?!?! I am going to the dojo.

madcat has left

silentiger- why is kyo so mad?

CCP- He just hates yuki

silentiger- why?

CCP- Well, Yuki is the Rat and Kyo is the Cat. They are supposed to hate each other,

LaughingKween- Yes...

silentiger- Oh, I get it now. Kinda like how Hiro and Tohru fight, then?

becky48- No, not in the slightest

ryukfan101- No, not quite. Yuki and Kyo HATE each other. They fight so the Cat can be in the zodiac. But thats never gonna hapen, right Yuki?

antimorningperson- You are right. It isn't going to happen.

madcat has entered

LaughingKween- Kyo! OMG, we were just talking about you!

CCP- Adrianne, SHUT UP.

LaughingKween- Why? We were just talking about him, right?

CCP- Yeah, but he isn't supposed to know that!

madcat- You guys were talking about me?

antimorningperson- Yes, and how you will never join the zodiac because you will never beat me.

madcat- Dammit! Why is Yuki still here?

CCP- you gave him all of 5 minutes to leave. And, we were talking to him, so he wasn't gonna leave.

pervysage has entered

CCP- I apologize for any inconveinice this causes. bluepoptart's PC has a virus in it that will cause the PC to emit a virus into all computers connected with it. By the way, you should call your editor.

pervysage has left

CCP- works every time.

becky48- YAY! Kyo stayed!!!

madcat has left

becky48- shoot.

ryukfan101- Shelby, will your computer really send a virus out to everyone?

CCP- No, it is just a trick I pull to keep Shigure away from my chatroom.

silentiger- Shelby, you shouldn't be so mean.

antimorningperson- It's not her fault that the stupid dog falls for it every time she says that.

silentiger- Stop calling him stupid! I am leaving!

silentiger has left

ryukfan101- You really shouldn't say stuff like that to upset her. I am going to go look for her.

ryukfan101 has left

CCP- everyone still here say i

princecharming- i

becky48- i

LaughingKween- i

CCP- that's it? just us 4?

becky48- yup.

antimorningperson- Adrianne, you haven't said anything in a while. Are you alright?

LaughingKween- yeah, just spacing out a bit.

LaughingKween- I am tired. Time for a nap...

LaughingKween has left

CCP- WWAAAHHHH!!!!!! I am so sad! I set up this whole chatroom, and everybody gets all mad and leaves.

madcat has entered

madcat- is that damn rat gone yet?

CCP- nope.

Crazycomputerpsycho has changed the settings on the chatroom so that no one can leave or enter the chatroom

madcat- I hate you.

CCP- I know.

CCP- but now I am gonna FORCE you to talk to Yuki! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

antimorningperson- or force me 2 talk 2 him.

becky48- Aw, Kyo, even if that mean ole' yuki won't talk to you, I will...

madcat- ...

CCP- yeah, and even if Kyo doens't talk to you, Yuki, I will cuz you are nice, unlike SOME people I know...

caugh caugh

antimorningperson- Thank you Shelby, you efforts are apreciated.

becky48- Yuki and Shelby. Odd pair, dont u think Kyo?

CCP- Kyo, you dare respond and I will take the plane to japan and strangle you to death myself.

madcat- I am going to side with becky. Sorry Shelby.

madcat- Shelby?

CCP- I just blipped on to the airlines site, and bought myself a one- way ticket to the airport closest to where you guys live. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

antimorningperson- Do you want directions?

madcat- I hate you damn rat!!!

becky48- Why would you give her directions?

antimorningperson- I would like to see how Kyo would face up against a cute girl.

CCP- WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?

antimorningperson- cute. got a problem with it?

CCP- YES I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT! I HATE BEING CALLED CUTE!

RIPS OUT HAIR

becky48- Yup. definitaly a cute- sorry i meant 'adorable' couple.

madcat- I agree.

CCP- jumps on kyo and starts mercilessly beating

CCP- I am going to kill you someday, kyo. I swear.

madcat- And you aren't going to kill becky?

CCP- No, She is my friend. She just gives me a hard time.

madcat- Unfair! Isn't that favoratisim?

CCP- Yes. Got an issue with that?

madcat- Well, Yes, cuz we told the truth, and you beat us up!

becky48- stares in awe at the show in front of her

madcat- You just think you can beat up a guy for the heck of beating us up?

CCP- RRAAARRRGGGG!!!!!!! Maximum Fury

madcat- Why don't you just leave, If you are so mad, then?

CCP- CUZ KYO IS STILL ALIVE!!!!! RAAR!

madcat- God! You are miffed, aren't you?!?!

becky48- Miffed... Mi... Ba HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

antimorningperson- I don't get what is so funny.

CCP- Miffed is her favorite word. She says it is fun to say.

CCP- I am gonna let you guys out.

Crazycomputerpsycho has changed the settings on the chatroom to normal

madcat- YAY! I AM FREE!

madcat has left

CCP- That was enough fighting to kill a dinosaur. I am WAY tired. What time... DANGIT! SINCE WHAN WAS IT 2 IN THE MORNING?!?!?!?!?!

antimorningperson- Well, you are definately alive now.

becky48- WWAAAHHH! Shelby, You scared Kyo away!

CCP- totally not caring I wonder if Adrianne just decided It was time to sleep instead of a nap?

2 Days later...

CCP- Mom went all pissy on me, says:

- I sit on my ass and play video games.

- I will be on my own soon, and will be stuck living in a frickin' box on the side of the road.

- No wonder I have no friends. I give off the vibe of I don't give a damn about things and Screw you.

- I am a self-centered bitch.

- I should stop treating her like my servant, like she is a goddamn slave.

CCP- Am I really a bitch? Do I play video games THAT much? Will I REALLY live in a box? DO I TREAT MOM LIKE SHE IS MY SERVANT?!?!?!?!

antimorningperson- No, but it wouldn't hurt if you were a bit more apriciative.

CCP- MOM SAID THAT TOO!

CCP- You aren't helping.

CCP has left

antimorningperson has left


End file.
